


The Ladybug Princess

by Fluffball98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Inspired by Swan Princess (1994), Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffball98/pseuds/Fluffball98
Summary: Based on 'The Swan Princess'.Prince Adrien must find Princess Marinette after she is captured even though she is thought dead by many.  Will he be able to find Marinette after he so foolishly loses her?  Will Hawkmoth gain control of King Tom's kingdom?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts long enough. This is my first fanfiction like ever. I have no beta so there are probably errors abound in this. Feel free to correct me! As of right now, I am planning at least 5 chapters to this story as writing gives this poor nursing student the gift of stress relief. And I want to share it with others. Enjoy the story!!!
> 
> P.S. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters used in my story. Neither do I own the storyline of The Swan Princess.

Once upon a time, there was a King named Tom who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born… A princess. And she was given the name Marinette. Marinette’s mother Sabine sadly died in childbirth and so the king was left to care for his daughter alone. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them were Queen Emilie and her young son, Prince Adrien.  
It was then that Tom and Emilie happened upon the same idea. Adrien and Marinette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Hawkmoth. Marinette’s birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King Tom’s kingdom using the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Tom attacked and Rothbart’s powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. “I’m not finished with you yet, Tom. Someday I’ll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine.” Many feared King Tom too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer when Adrien and Marinette would meet. 

Young Adrien and his mother are having a conversation when Nathalie walks into the hall of the castle “Queen Emilie, His Royal Highness Dupain and his daughter are arriving.” Nathalie leaves as quickly as she entered not wanting to interrupt the conversation further. Adrien turns back to his mother, “Mother, what if Marinette doesn’t like me. I don’t have a lot of social experience aside from Chloè and Nino.” Emilie regards her son for just a moment, “My dear, just be yourself and you will have nothing to fear.” Tom’s booming voice soon is echoing through the hall, “Dear Emilie, as lovely as ever. And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Adrien, no doubt.” Emilie sends Tom a bright smile, “Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Tom. And to you, young princess. Go on, Adrien.”

“Mother!” Adrien exclaims as quietly as he can. “Adrien!” whisper yells back giving him a look in the process. Prince Adrien walks forward bows and greets the princess “Hello, Princess Marinette. I’m very pleased to meet you.” Marinette curtsies in return “Pleased to meet you, Prince Adrien.” When she looks back up Adrien had stepped back and was behind his mother. Marinette shoots him a very confused and hurt loot. Emilie notices the exchanges and looks back at her son and gives him a look of ‘be nice or else.” Adrien steps out from behind his mother anxiously thinking the whole time ‘I can’t believe I’m stuck with her all summer.’ Marinette is still considering the blonde-haired boy in front of her, and crinkles her nose at him as she thinks, ’He looks conceited’. Emilie walks a few paces away from the children with Tom, “The children seem to get along quite nicely.” Tom looks over at the children and agrees adding “We’ll join our lands if this arrangement fits.” Emilie lets out a lighthearted laugh “My dear King Tom, that’s the point of having these summer meetups. They need the chance to get to know each other and become friends.” 

Next summer: Tom yells at his child up the stairs “Marinette good heavens, child, don’t dawdle. We can’t keep Adrien waiting.” Marinette walks down the stairs to her father, “Papa, I haven’t packed, washed my hair, and I get seasick. And for what to spend a summer with some elitist jerk who doesn’t even like me?” Tom signs and walks over to his daughter putting his hands on her shoulder, “Marinette, you have to give the poor boy the chance to become your friend or even something more before you shoot him down.” Marinette sighs, “Fine, but he won’t have much of a chance if he as conceited as he looks.”

Emilie walks up to her son’s room and sees him sitting on his bed, “She soon will be arriving.” Adrien looks over at her a little melancholy, “Marinette doesn’t seem to like me very much I think I may have given her the wrong impression.” Emilie walks over and sits next to her son, “Adrien maybe you should start by getting to know her and try to be her friend.” Adrien gives a little sigh as he stands with his mother to go greet the princess. As Adrien enters the great hall, he notices Lady Chloè putting a piece of tree sap on the chair reserved for Marinette. Lady Chloè walks away with a smug look on her face. Adrien goes over and is attempting to remove the tree sap when he hears a voice from behind him “just as I thought you don’t like me and want a quick laugh at my expense.” As Adrien turns around, he notices with some disappointment that Marinette and a girl he had never seen before are standing there. “I…I…” Adrien tries to stutter out some form of apology as Marinette and her friend turn away. 

Adrien heaves a sigh, settles on a chair, and puts his head in his hands. Nino sees his friend sitting in a chair looking rather miserable. “Dude, you look like someone kicked your favorite horse.” Adrien peers up at his friend “I’ve am trying to make friends with Marinette and then Chloè came along and probably just ruined my chance at doing that.” Nino looks at his friend and then looks farther down to see Marinette conversing with her friend in a heated manner. “Don’t worry man, you have all summer to make up for it.”


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter coming soon

Sorry just a filler chapter until I can get home to my computer   
But on a totally unrelated note. I can’t quite figure out my characters because I have changed the storyline since I wrote this originally.   
Characters:  
Derek =Adrien   
Odette = marinette  
Brom = Nino  
William = Tom  
Uberta = Emilie   
Speed = Wayzz  
Puffin = Tikki  
Rothbart = Hawkmoth (but he’s not Gabriel)

I was playing with Nathalie as Rodgers and plagg as Jean-bob but I can’t figure out how because Plagg and Jean-bob are so much a like but cats hate water and Jean-bob is kind of crucial to Odette’s escape. 

Hit me up with any ideas and I will hopefully have the new chapter up in the next couple of days.


End file.
